Your Christmas Story
by Lycans-DollHouse
Summary: Short Christmas fluff, spending the day together.


**AN: A short Christmas fluff to try and get in the mood. Something to hopefully make you smile darlin (:**

**Merry Christmas to everyone, have a good day!**

* * *

Bella climbed out of her beloved battered truck and smiled at her new husband putting up the Christmas decorations on the outside of their home, icicles hung from the roof and lights twinkled excitedly in the windows. A layer of snow covered every surface and glistened in the sun, sparkling like diamonds as the light caught on the flakes. Reaching back across the seat she picked up the bags filling the seats.

Jake straightened the wreath he was hanging on the front door, reaching out an arm to wrap around Bella's waist pulling her closer.

"I missed you." He murmured against her mouth.

"I missed you too love." Kissing her softly he pulled back, gesturing with his arm at the house.

"Well what do you think? Enough of a winter wonderland for you?"

"It looks great, well done."

Eyes twinkling Bella followed Jake through the door, reaching out to straighten the lopsided wreath on the way in without him noticing. Leaving the food shopping bags in the kitchen for Jacob to unload she made her way into the spare bedroom to hide the presents. The room was to be the nursery; Jake had painted it in pastel shades for the baby due in the spring. Lowering herself to the floor she wrapped the presents, efficiently tying the ribbons and folding paper before taking them into the living room to put under the tree.

The room was full of decorations; tinsel hung round photo frames, snowflakes from the ceiling and lights in the window. The tree stood in the corner, their own personal decorations dangling from the branches and Jake's train sat round the base. Jake stood in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes following his wife round the room. Grinning she walked back to him wrapping herself in his arms, tucking her chin into his neck. This was their first Christmas together; their next would be the first with their daughter and would be a louder bigger affair than this one, going all out to make sure she had a memorable first Christmas.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tugging him into the kitchen Bella started dinner for the two of them, moving round the room easily till Jake snagged her round the waist folding his hands over her stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder while she cooked. Smiling affectionately at him she popped the raw carrot into his mouth, never understanding how he could eat them before they were cooked.

Jake washed the dishes afterwards, giving Bella her own opportunity to wrap her arms round him her lack of height resulted in her face being in the middle of his back, though she didn't mind.

Christmas Eve was then spent watching the seasonal movies on the television wrapped around each other on the sofa, sharing the bowl of raspberry ripple ice cream they both craved. The fairy lights lit the room with a gentle glow, creating a sense of comfort and home. The light bounced off the matching rings on their entwined hands, Bella tucked into Jacob's chest his body wrapped around her.

When it got late they moved, switching off the lights and getting undressed for bed. Closing the curtains Bella turned to see her husband already in bed, grinning as usual. Giving the curtains a final tug she climbed in bed, slipping under the covers and behind her husband's warm body, body pressing against his as her arm slipped over his waist. Resting her head on his shoulder blade she smiled softly as she felt Jake tuck her hand under his chest, kissing the warm skin under her cheek Bella whispered her goodnight and they fell asleep.

They woke the next morning both having enjoyed the lay in their daughter would not give them the next year. Dressing in her robe she laughed, watching Jake stumble out of bed and into the bathroom. Flicking on the radio she waited till he emerged, finding the cooked breakfast she has made while he woke himself up properly.

"Merry Christmas!" Handing him his plate heaped in food she laughed as he dug in.

"Merry Christmas to you too Bell's you shouldn't have you know," he mumbled through a mouthful of food, gesturing at his plate.

"I wanted to so hush."

Leaning up he kissed her before she sat down, sipping her tea. "Jake I love you, so much you're everything to me you're my world I don't know what I'd do without you anymore. You make everything worthwhile and I can never thank you enough for making me this happy. You're my best friend and my soul mate and I'm so lucky to have you darling. You and our little girl are my life, and I can't wait to see her have her Daddy wrapped round her little finger."

Jake stared, mouth wide Bella had never been one to voice her emotions very often. Watching the blush rise over her skin he pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you too, always."

Following her to the living room they opened their presents, Bella delighted as Jake`s reaction to the remote control car she had bought him. Soon the floor was covered in scrunched and torn paper and gifts and they started together on Christmas dinner. The day was spent together, never separating for more than a few moments, watching movies playing games and making a joint effort with the dinner. Utterly stuffed with food they both lay on the sofa, absentmindedly watching a film, happy spending the time being close to one another.

Their first Christmas was quiet but nevertheless memorable and they would get better and better every year.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it (: Review, make my Christmas lol**


End file.
